The present invention relates to a semi-rigid pneumatic boats or dinghies and, in particular, to boats comprising a rigid hull carrying on both its sides a pneumatic float or stabilizer.
The present trend is to manufacture boats of this type so that each successive model has an incresed length. The result is that the width of the longer boats must be also be increased. Consequently, at a certain length the width of the boat, equipped with its inflated side stabilizers, exceeds the predetermined limit value within which the boat may be transported on public highways.
In order to overcome this difficulty, it has been proposed to provide for the deflation of the stabilizers so that they may be laid against the hull, thereby allowing the boat to reach at most the limit in width. This solution, on the one hand, leaves the stabilizers exposed to sideways impact and, on the other hand, necessitates periodic deflating and reinflating the stabilizers.
The object of the present invention is to remedy these disadvantages by providing a boat of the type mentioned which, when equipped with its stabilizers, exceeds the authozied limit and which, withoout its stabilizers being deflated, can be transported on highways without problems.